


That Girl Is You!

by mitsuko



Category: Gravity Falls, Homestuck
Genre: Gravity Falls parody, bros, crack as fuck, mini crackfic, started from a joke with a friend, this is so stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuko/pseuds/mitsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have a terrible secret.</p><p>You are horrifyingly addicted to the foreign human pop singer "BaBa".</p><p> </p><p>(THIS IS SHORT AND STUPID)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Girl Is You!

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have a terrible secret.

You are horrifyingly addicted to the foreign human pop singer "BaBa".

The day you're found out by your bro is a day you'll never forget. You're standing in your respite block after stepping out of the ablution trap (and certainly not belting out the lyrics to BaBa's most popular song, Disco Girl) ("Disco girl, Comin' through, that girl is you! Dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen,"), when you hear approaching footsteps and a tired sigh before-

"Hey bro."

SHIT. It's Dave. You slam your hand on the pause button of the music player.

"H-Hey Dave, wasn't expecting you back for, uh, the time, being, time?" You stutter, edging away from the music player and trying not to look suspicious.

"Were you listening to that Disco Girl song again, KK?" Dave says, a faint smile creeping onto his lips.

Fuck, how did he know?

"What?!" You say, trying desperately not to seem at all guilty or alarmed. Fail. Fail fail fail.

"Hah. It's an okay song I guess, if you like it. Anyway, you seen that disc I've been looking for?" He says, already turning and strid(er)ing away. The door clicks shut before you can answer.

Okay then.

( file:///Users/Savannah/Desktop/karkat%20vantas%20homestuck%20gravity%20falls%20parody.png )

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it was stupid.


End file.
